Love of Dragonesses
by Kiliani
Summary: Ellis is caught between two dragonesses who want him. Can he choose one at the expense of his friendship with the other or will things work out in a way he didn't think was possible? Human X Female Spyro X Cynder pairing.
1. Chapter 1 It All Starts Now

**Ch. 1 It All Starts Now**

**I know what you all are thinking, why is he starting yet another story? Well the answer is that this was actually supposed to be my second story but I kept postponing it due to my one-shots coming up big and this was push to the back burner but now it's finally starting. Keep in mind that this along with my Destiny story will be sporadic updates until my Halo story and my Skyrim story are done. When one gets done then one of my sporadics will take its place.**

**I keep wishing a new Spyro series will step up but those hopes are pretty much gone sadly but I won't give up on the franchise. The pairing is a pretty weird but I hope people respond well to it. It's a human X Female Spyro X Cynder pairing for what it's worth but I hope people give it a chance.**

**Credit for Ellis's dragon form (which will be shown later) and his power goes to God of Chaos Dragons as it was his idea so thank you sir for the great help!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….and I have no idea who owns the Spyro franchise anymore.**

Everything in Warfang was usually quiet at night but on the one year mark of Spyra and Cynder's victory over Malefor the entire city was alive and well with celebration. Fireworks, dancing, food and partying were on the menu tonight and no one wanted to remain indoors but things were different at the Dragon Temple.

Ellis walked into his room with an audible sigh of relief. He was the odd one out in Avalar and for two different reasons. One of which is that he was a human and humans simply didn't exist in Avalar at all. At 5"7' he wasn't big by any standards but he got by with short black hair and green eyes with light skin that looked like he barely got any sun but that was mainly due to his baggy clothing he had to wear.

The second, albeit secretive, reason was the fact that when he aided Spyra in Convexity he was accidently knocked into the beam of light that gave him an unintended side effect. He now had a dragon form that he could take at will along with a mixture of powers from both Spyra and Cynder, fire and lightning from Spyra and shadow and wind from Cynder, for some unknown reason. Not that he was complaining or else he wouldn't have been able to help in the defeat of the Golem or even helping to stop Malefor but Spyra and Cynder got all the credit and Ellis wasn't complaining. He never liked the spotlight and always preferred being in the background as the help instead of the main role.

"How long has it been?" Ellis asked himself. "Four years or so?" Four years since he arrived due to the Chronicler saving him from a car wreck. Four years since he first met Spyra as a young dragon and helped her stop Cynder. Four years since he had fulfilled what he was asked of by the Chronicler and yet when he was offered a chance to return home he refused it. His father was an alcoholic who screwed everything in sight and left them when Ellis was a child and his mother died in the car wreck.

A knock on the door disturbed his musings. "Come in." He wasn't surprised to Cyril walk through the door.

"How are you holding up?" Cyril asked getting straight to the point. Cyril was an ice dragon with light blue scales with white splots travelling down his back to the tip of his tail and a dark purple underside and wings. His tail had six sharp spines that could be used a club if necessary.

"I'm just tired from all the running around I did today. Trying to set up an entire city and then the temple isn't easy, especially when the younger dragons feel more like playing than helping." Ellis said with a small laugh and Cyril actually gave a small ghost of a smile in return. Ellis liked Cyril despite his prideful attitude and boasting nature and treated Cyril like a surrogate father when he never had one and Cyril treat Ellis like a son that he never had and always dropped his prideful attitude whenever Ellis was around.

"Have you been practicing?" Cyril asked curiously. "With your other form that is."

Ellis looked down in shame. Truth was that he wasn't working on it at all and Cyril knew it. It wasn't that he didn't like his dragon form but it just didn't feel like his true self. The times that he has used it were few and far between, only to help stop the Golem, the Destroyer and Malefor and even those times he just felt as if it wasn't him. "No, I have not."

Cyril only let out a sigh. "You will never get use to it if you don't use it."

"I know but it doesn't feel like it's me who is in control." Ellis said in shame.

Cyril walked into the room and set himself next to Ellis's makeshift bed. It was really a big pillow with a blanket but it sufficed. "That is something that all dragons have to contend with when they get to be what you called a teenager. Their raw instincts sometimes take over their actions and it takes a lot of parenting and willpower to keep them down. It doesn't mean that you have little control, it means that I haven't done enough as a parent yet."

Ellis gave a small chuckle. "With all that has happened it's a wonder you even found time to parent a little."

Cyril gave a rare laugh in return. "A parent will always make time for their child."

"Glad to hear it." Ellis replied as he settled down. "I take it Spyra and Cynder are still at Warfang?"

Cyril shook his head. "They returned a little while ago and last I saw, they were looking for you and Sparx."

Ellis raised an eyebrow. "Sparx wasn't with them?"

"He was but he returned before them because he wanted to sleep." Cyril said with a snort while Ellis only laughed again.

"That sounds like Sparx." Ellis agreed before calming down. "Why were they looking for me?"

Cyril gave a knowing smile. "They waited for you at the celebration but you disappeared after you finished setting up Warfang. I know you don't like to be front and center but if you are to carry on my legacy when I pass then you have to get use to it sooner or later."

Ellis sighed in apprehension. "If I have to carry on your legacy then it is doomed." He said jokingly and Cyril snorted in retort.

"I will get you use to being the center of attention if it's the last thing I do!" Cyril said in mock-anger before Ellis broke down laughing with Cyril joining him a moment later. They remained like that until a knock on the door interrupted.

"Is everyone coming to visit?" Ellis said in exasperation. "If you aren't delivering pizza then don't bother!"

"Many would think that we are better company than a pizza Ellis." Cynder said as she emerged from the door's shadow with Spyra in tow.

"Considering after all we've been through together; let's not forget saving the world from an ego maniac." Spyra said in mock-hurt.

Spyra was a purple dragoness with a yellow underside and yellow spines going down her back and a yellow pointed tip on her tail. Her wings were orange color and her eyes were a deep purple.

Cynder was a dark colored dragoness with a magenta underside and magenta wings with a blade-like iron tip on her tail and six silver-white horns on her head with white markings on her head, back and shoulders. Her eyes were emerald-green in color.

"Sparx was in on that deal as well but you don't seem to be bothering him." Ellis said in mock-anger.

"We did bother him and he kicked us out after a few minutes. My own brother kicked out his sister!" Spyra said in exasperation.

Ellis shook his head while Cyril stood up. "Well I'll let you three talk but tomorrow Ellis I want you practicing with your dragon form." He said as he walked out, leaving the two dragonesses and human alone.

"Who knew Cyril was actually nice under all that pride." Cynder said as she laid down on Ellis's bed.

"Hey, he's not bad once you get past that!" Ellis said before he was hushed by Spyra.

"We know that but sometimes his pride really grates on me especially when he trained me when I first came to the temple." Spyra said as she laid next to Cynder.

"Umm…not to sound rude but don't you two have your own rooms?" Ellis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never showed up to the celebration so we thought we would meet you here instead." Spyra said. "I know you don't like being the center of attention but I thought you would at least show up and be more open with everyone here."

Ellis gave Spyra's head a small rub. "I just don't fit here Spyra."

"Then why did you stay?" Cynder asked suddenly.

Ellis didn't answer and only looked down. The reason he had stayed was the simple fact that he had no one else left back on Earth. Here he had a home, good friends to talk to and plenty of adventures to go on.

Spyra nudged his hand and smiled. "You have friends here Ellis and we don't want you feeling alone."

Cynder gave a small smile. "Who else gives good wing massages?" She teased as Ellis gave a light-hearted chuckle.

"Now I know why I love you girls." Ellis said missing the blushes that appeared on Spyra and Cynder's faces.

Both dragonesses got up and laid down next to Ellis. "I stand by what I said earlier; don't you two have your own rooms?"

His only answer was them forcing him down and cuddling into him taking care to avoid hurting him with their horns as their legs and tails encircled one of his and on of their wings crossed on his chest.

"Too comfortable to move." Spyra said sleepily.

"Let us just rest here tonight ok?" Cynder said as she closed her emerald eyes.

Ellis sighed before closing his eyes as well. He wasn't going to get much sleep like this but he might as well enjoy it. _'After all' _he thought warily. _'It won't be long until suitors lined up to court them so might as well enjoy what I got.' _

After making sure Ellis wasn't awake, Spyra and Cynder opened their eyes and shot each other a glare.

"_I knew him longer!" _Spyra mouthed angrily. _"So back off!"_

"_I loved him first!" _Cynder mouthed back. _"Why don't you!"_

It was only when Ellis brought an arm around both of them did they stop glaring at each other and settle back down.

'_You'll see…..he'll be mine in the end.' _They both thought with internal grins.

**And I will leave it right there for now. I am an avid fan the Spyro franchise and I wanted to give back to the community so I figured I would begin my Spyro story now. As I said before the pairing is set and won't change but I am going to see where this goes. Expect jealous dragoness fights between Cynder and Spyra as well as jealous dragons vying for their attention for courting purposes.**

**Again, credit for Ellis's form and powers goes to God of Chaos Dragons and you will see his form in action against some other dragons. Cyril will maintain his prideful nature but with Ellis he becomes a parental figure so expect that about him but overall try and enjoy the fic please!**

**Read and review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Learning Curve

**Ch. 2 Learning Curve**

**Love of Dragonesses coming at you with chapter two and we get to see Ellis transform for practice (overseen by Cyril of course) and he gets a surprise. I will inform you all of this now, he won't be in dragon form for much of the fic but for fights that are not possible to win or for training he will be in that form for obvious reasons.**

**Dovahkiin will be out by Friday as usual and due to overwhelming responses Alduin will have an anthro form instead of a human form but when she walks into a city, expect people to fear her. Other than that please enjoy the chapter!**

**Credit for the idea of how Ellis is affected while transforming goes to Mr Beaver Buttington. Weird pen name but his idea actually was a great one so thank you man!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Activision…..for now. Sony is apparently thinking of buying the Crash and Spyro franchises.**

Ellis stood in the training room of the temple with a small frown. Cyril had told him yesterday to work on his other form but Ellis didn't think that he would actually be watching him but apparently he was and so were Spyra and Cynder. It was bad enough that they wanted to watch him but it would even worse when they saw a less than desirable problem happen and how much it affected him.

"How does it usually happen?" Cyril asked as he studied Ellis.

"I really don't know; the last time it happened was when I got really angry at Malefor for those words back at Warfang after the battle." Ellis said in thought. "The other time was when I felt helpless while seeing Spyra and Cynder fight with the Golem in the caves."

"So your emotions control it then." Cyril summarized. "Ok, try to imagine those two in trouble again. Think of them fighting Malefor and they are on the losing end and they need your help." Cyril said as the aforementioned dragonesses threw him a scathing glare.

"I'm trying but nothing's happening." Ellis said as he had his eyes closed and was really trying but he just couldn't do it.

"I think helping us defeat him rendered that option obsolete." Spyra said as she laid down on a patch of grass on the floor.

"It's a possibility." Cyril said in agreement. "Did anything happen in your life that might make you angry or upset; possibly a potentially distraught moment?"

Oh boy, did Ellis have plenty of those in his life. The number of times his father came home in a drunken rage and hit his mother for no reason, the amount of times he was in the hospital because of that same rage being turned on him, the number of police reports showing abuse but nothing ever getting done and the worst part of it was the ostricization of him and his mother from the rest of the family because of the lies he told them. Ellis hated every minute of it and he hated his father for every single punch he took and every single bruise he had to live with.

As these memories were returning Ellis's emotion were turning to rage and awakening another primal entity in him. His features also started to change as his skin became hard obsidian scales, his stomach became a dark naval blue scales and his eyes became blood red in color.

Spyra and Cynder watched with extreme fascination as their friend and love interest began to change in front of them. They saw him in both forms but they never saw him change so this was a new experience for them and they didn't want to miss a second of it.

'_I don't know which is better…him as a dragon or him as a human, both have their qualities.' _ Spyra thought as she unconsciously licked her lips.

'_His scales almost match mine in color and they definitely fit him but I do enjoy it when he gives good massages, dragon or human…..so hard to choose.' _Cynder thought as she subtly shifted her wings a bit.

'_Either way and form…..he's mine!' _They both thought at the same time.

Cyril was torn between fascination at the change happening before him and his worry for Ellis having to go through this. On one claw, Ellis had to learn more about his new side but on the other claw was his worry as his guardian and pseudo father. His worst fear as a father was about to come true.

As soon as the scales appeared Ellis let out a blood-curdling scream of pain as large spines the color of blood followed by wings of dark naval blue as well and from his scaled head came white horns. They would've looked great on him were they not covered in blood as Ellis was curled up in a ball and shivering in pain as he whimpered. Spyra and Cynder were immediately by his side and covering him with their wings as they tried to sooth him and Cyril walked over with a worried glance.

"What happened?" Cyril asked worriedly as Ellis whimpered.

"My back felt like it was being ripped open by bare hands and my head was even worse." Ellis replied as he shook. "That happens every time and it's one of the main reasons I don't like this."

Spyra and Cynder nuzzled him lovingly as Cyril took in the situation. _'If he does it enough then it could lessen to only a dull pain instead of a severe problem but as a father…it's partially my fault since I want him to do it.' _"We can do this another day if you want too. I don't want to push you into something that causes you pain." Cyril said in a calming tone.

Ellis only raised his head a little before replying. "Just give me a minute…I'll be fine….."

Cyril snorted. "You don't need to try and put on a show for me Ellis, if you aren't ready for this then tell me. I will not have you get hurt because you don't want me to be disappointed in you, that won't happen and you know it."

Ellis put his head back down as the words hit him and he felt a little upbeat at them. He always felt that he needed to do more to live up to Cyril's standards but it seemed that he already did that, though it was hard to top defeating Malefor. "I understand." Ellis said in response.

Cyril nodded approvingly. "I want you to work on an element today; I don't expect you to master one just yet but I want to see some progress. Unfortunately I have to teach today so I will leave you in your friend's capable claws but tomorrow…." Cyril stopped as Ellis huffed before he perked up. "Tomorrow will be you and me practicing combat." That dropped Ellis's stomach very fast.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ellis asked fearfully as Cyril gave a very unnerving grin.

"It is more than ok…using your power is all fine and good but what happens when you find yourself unable to use them? You need to learn how to fight and I don't just mean as a dragon, you will be fighting me in both your forms to fully comprehend how much you can do." Cyril replied as Ellis paled.

"But….." Ellis began but Cyril only walked away laughing.

"I leave him in your care girls…please try to teach him instead of ogling him." Cyril laughed as he walked out while Spyra and Cynder had red hue's appearing on their faces.

Ellis shook himself and they took it as their cue to move off of him and he eyed them warily. "Ogling me?" He asked as they both turned away.

"It's nothing…let's get started." Cynder said as she tried to lead him away until Spyra stopped them.

"I believe that he would better off learning something simple first." Spyra said as she narrowed her eyes at Cynder.

"And I think he should focus on the more difficult ones. The Shadows aren't a walk in the park you know." Cynder shot back angrily.

Ellis could almost see the fire coming from both of them as they snapped at each other and he suddenly felt like a sheep in a lion's den….ok a sheep in a lionesses den or more accurately in a dragonesses den. If he didn't think of something fast then not only would this come to violence then they would severely hurt their friendship that seemed to be more strained as the day progressed. What he needed was a way to bring them both back together but Sparx was gone for the day and they had different styles of training. _'Damn elemental differences…why can't they just get along like flame and wind….wait that's it!' _"Why not Fire and Wind?" Ellis asked as they turned their glares on him.

"What did you say?" They both snarled.

"Well fire needs oxygen to keep going and since wind is made of oxygen…if you combine the two then you could have a great combo between you both." Ellis said as their glares lessened and they gave it some thought. "You both could train me and also it could help you both with more control over your own elements and I'm sure Cynder could find a way to make a tornado without being in the center and combine that with Spyra's fire breath….." He trailed off as realization dawned on them

"A fiery tornado." Spyra said excitedly as she imagined a whirling fire column tearing through apes and grublins.

"That does sound pretty cool." Cynder agreed as she imagined that same column coming down on Malefor with a vengeance.

Ellis sighed as they finally agreed on something and they set about it not only training them but also training themselves and coming up with new combo ideas. Ellis listened whenever they spoke about how to do something and whenever he was doing it wrong or whether he wasn't putting much power into his breath. They went like this for half the day, only stopping for a light lunch and continuing until it was dinner time. By then Ellis was completely exhausted and yet he made a lot of progress on his fire element but he could sustain wind for longer than a few seconds and that had him a little disheartened.

"It's alright Ellis; it's going to take some practice to get better." Cynder replied as the three walked to the dinner hall.

"I didn't make much progress like I did with fire." He said simply as he hung his head. He had returned to human form a while ago and watched the two dragonesses work their own moves into combo's and he had to admit that they did have great form and it felt like they were putting on a show for him though he could've swore he saw them smirk a few times at him.

"As I said, Wind is tough to control and it will take time. Fire is the most common element and the easiest to get a hold of but the darker elements are very difficult and I am positive that I won't fully master them until I am as big as I was when you two met me." Cynder said as she tried to cheer him up and it did work some.

"Spyra said that you gave her a run for her money during that escape flight." Ellis said as Spyra nodded in agreement.

"I was actually getting scared during that." Spyra replied as Cynder blushed at the praise.

"I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't have any control." Cynder replied as Spyra gave her a hug.

"I know and you're here now and you're my best friend." Spyra replied as Ellis smiled before walking away. He would let them have this moment together but he had a nagging feeling that something was about to happen that would almost destroy their friendship forever.

**And I will stop it right here and give you all some pause to think on what happens next. I did enjoy writing this chapter and we saw Spyra and Cynder go more heated rivalry and tried to subtly seduce Ellis and as you can tell it did work a little bit. Things will go from good too bad for their friendship up until their ultimatum and I am thinking of having the interest from other dragons take place after that to give it some drama but the pairing is set so don't worry. I won't go all out and break them apart but expect some drama coming between the three of them as other dragons try and make their mark.**

**As usual, read and review and be on the lookout for Dovahkiin out this week! Till next time my fellow dragoness lovers!**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Point

**Ch. 3 Breaking Point**

**I am pleased to say that this story is doing extremely well in the Spyro fandom as it has currently over 2k views after only a couple chapters. It shows that there is a market for female Spyro and a Spyro/human pairings and I want to thank everyone for reading so far! Stick around as well because there is more to come. Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanuka and all those good things and if don't have a religion then Happy Holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters current belong to Activision until Sony can buy the rights.**

The next few days passed by relatively peaceful, save for the extreme pain transforming brought to Ellis, and he couldn't be any happier. He had a father figure to look after him and he had three great friends who stuck by him. Not to mention the fact that he had three square meals a day and a nice place to sleep but for some reason Spyra and Cynder have been deciding to sleep in his room than their own.

Tonight was yet another night being cocooned between them.

'_Why do they do this and why me?' _Ellis thought internally as Spyra snuggled closer to him. He had to admit that the little snorts and huffs they gave in their sleep were funny though.

"You know they are crazy about you right?" a voice said from the window. Ellis craned his neck only to see Sparx hovering near it with his arms crossed and a big grin plastered on his face.

"I don't know what you mean." Ellis replied as Sparx face-palmed.

"The willingness to be around you, the constant teasing in the training room and the extended use of you as a pillow? They are both practically silent screaming it in your face." Sparx explained as Ellis gave a soft sigh.

"Sparx…..you know as well as I do, and everyone else knows to, that nothing could or would happen between me and anyone in Avalar. I'm not like everyone else because I'm human and not a dragon or a cheetah or a dragonfly or mole. It's a barrier that I don't want to cross and besides, there are better dragons out there for them instead of a broken person." Ellis replied sadly. In truth, he was already damaged when he first arrived but lately the nightmares of seeing his own mother sticking through a windshield with blood pooling out of her mouth were coming back. When those got done, he was treated to the all-to-familiar beatings his father gave her when he came home drunk before his father turned his attention Ellis. He was always busy in the last couple years and never gave it much thought but now that everything was quiet they came back and with a vengeance.

"Not with that attitude it won't!" Sparx said in a puffed-up manner. "You just need a good teacher and soon the ladies will be lining up to talk to you!"

Despite his sad exterior, Ellis couldn't help but silently laugh at Sparx's antics. Leave it to Sparx to turn any situation into a comedy routine and do it well. "I doubt you would be a good teacher in that; the only noteworthy thing you have done is belch the alphabet."

"The ladies loved it!" Sparx replied in mock-anger.

"They were actually repulsed man. Why do you think they fled the area as quickly as they could?" Ellis asked with a grin.

"They were leaving to freshen up?" Sparx offered before he rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Whatever dude." Ellis replied as Sparx waved.

"Well my job is done, see ya in the morning stud." he said as he shot out the window.

Ellis watched him leave and suddenly the night actually felt comfortable…or maybe that was because he had two dragonesses curled into his side.

-Scene Change-

Cyril stood opposite Ellis as the young human did a few stretches to loosen up. Ellis had no doubt that he was about to get his butt kicked but Cyril was pretty adamant about training both forms. Ellis was still extremely sore from the last bout when he faced Cyril in his dragon form and he wasn't in the best shape either. Still Cyril knew that repetition was important and Ellis had no say in it.

"So how exactly is this suppose to work? I don't have access to my powers and you have strength and agility advantages over me in spades." Ellis said as Cyril only raised an eyebrow.

"Do you enjoy selling yourself short?" Cyril asked as Ellis stopped and looked at him.

"No I don't." Ellis replied. "But after being told that you will never be anything as a child it still hurts."

"Have I ever told you that once since you have been here?" Cyril asked and Ellis shook his head. "Then why do you think I should care what some dead beat father said? He isn't here and you are and I am not him and neither are you. Forget what he said and focus on the now and face me like you would any other enemy."

"Alright…." Ellis said as he looked around for anything that could be used. Sad to say there was nothing so all he had were his fists and feet. His eyes shot open as Cyril let loose a small torrent of ice and Ellis rolled forward. He had little time before he had to dodge again.

"Fight back or else you won't make it out alive!" Cyril said loudly as Ellis ran at him with a fist cocked back only to roll to the side as Cyril breathed again.

Spyra and Cynder sat to the side and watched as Ellis continued to move and dodge. "He's not even trying to do anything." Spyra said as she watched her "in her eyes" soon-to-be mate rolling on the ground in an attempt to avoid being frozen.

"He is getting quicker at rolling though." Cynder replied as she too watched her secret lover move closer to Cyril.

"But there is no contest, human vs dragon and the dragon will win hands down." Spyro replied as Ellis got in close but couldn't avoid being smacked away by a wing.

"Well….unless it comes to a nice wing massage. Then the human always wins." Cynder commented as Ellis got off the ground shaking his head.

"I want you at least land one hit on me and then we will call it a day." Cyril said as Ellis got on one knee.

'_Easier said then done; the only place I could hit is his legs but he wouldn't even feel that. Wait a minute, don't animals have sensitive noses?' _Ellis thought as a plan formed in his mind. _'Just one hit on the nose will do it.' _With that thought in mind he ran forward.

Cyril raised an eyebrow but allowed Ellis to advance on him. What his pseudo-son lacked in physical ability he made up for with intellect and he knew that Ellis had quite a mind if applied in the right situation. When Ellis was in range, he swung his front leg in a sweep that Ellis ducked and slid beneath Cyril and Cyril made the mistake of looking underneath himself.

When Cyril's head appeared Ellis sent a strong kick right into his nose. The effect was immediately as Cyril flared back with tears forming in his eyes. It was searing pain at first but after a few seconds it became a dull irritation but Cyril still had some lingering effects. His sense of smell was off for starters and his vision was blurry as well.

"Did I win?" Ellis asked as Cyril opened an eye and stared at him with blurry vision. Ellis could've swore he saw a small twitch in Cyril's mouth but that was before he was hit from behind by a tail and blacked out.

"Never assume an enemy is done until you know for a fact." Cyril said as Ellis fell onto his tail. With careful movements, he brought Ellis close laid him down against his side. "And yes, you did my son." He whispered quietly.

"Have to give Ellis credit, he knew where to aim." Cynder said as they got up.

"Yea but still he didn't win a victory. We would've had to step in if this was an actual fight." Spyra relied as they walked up to the sleeping form of Ellis.

"Would you both be so kind as to go to the kitchens and get some food? I want to let him rest for a while." Cyril asked while keeping an eye on Ellis.

"Anything in particular Cyril?" Spyra asked quietly.

"Hmm…..bring some meat and bread; he is looking a bit skinny." Cyril said as Spyra and Cynder nodded before walking out. "If you want to impress a dragoness then you need some more meat on your bones my son." He said quietly.

A few minutes later, Ellis awoke with a start.

"Are you ok my son?" Cyril asked as Ellis shot upright and ran to the door.

"I need to go!" Was all he said as he ran out the door and down the hall. Cyril was left staring after him worriedly.

-Scene Change-

"Don't you have something you need to do?" Cynder said suddenly as they walked through the halls. "After all, the legendary purple dragoness must have some kind of errand to run."

"And what is that suppose to mean? You just want Ellis all to yourself and leave me all alone." Spyra shot back as they stopped walking.

"You had people growing up and you got experience a childhood while I was brainwashed and made to serve a dark lord for mine! Just once in my life I want to have some happiness and you keep trying to stand in the way of it!" Cynder growled angrily.

"Me stand in your way? That's a laugh, I knew him a lot longer than you did and you even tried to kill him at one point! I deserve happiness as well as my life has just been one big fight after the next with no relief so you aren't the only one suffering!" Spyro shot back defensively.

"You aren't forced to be ridiculed every day for something beyond your control! I worked myself to the bone in the last year and yet everyone still sees me as the "Terror of the Skies" and ignores the lonely dragon who just wants to be happy!" Cynder responded with hostility.

Deep down, Spyra knew that Cynder was hurting but her own pride wouldn't let her back down from this and she was about to take things too far. "Maybe if you would've had more self-control then nothing would've ever happened." Spyra said dangerously and Cynder flinched back.

"W-what?" Cynder asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Everything that has happened was your fault! If you didn't obey Malefor and try to revive him then Ignitus would still be here! If you would've fought back then none of this would've happened! You were weak back then and you are still weak since I had to carry you through everything!" Spyra was unable to halt the flow of comments now. Everything that she had felt and believed was being poured out and her friend was taking the brunt of it. Her feelings over Ignitus's death and her having to leave the only home she knew and the way she was treated among her friends back home was coming out and nothing was stopping it.

Cynder took a step back in shock as tears fell from her eyes. Her friend was blaming everything that had happened on her and the worst part was that it was mostly true and Cynder knew it. She was the reason Spyra had to leave home and she did help contribute to Ignitus's death. "I was a newborn dragon! How could I have fought back when I had just hatched?!" She screamed back hurtfully. "You would've done no better in my place and you know it!"

"I would've done better than you!" Spyra shouted back.

"I really doubt that! If Ignitus had taken both our eggs then nothing would've happened either but instead he takes yours away and leaves mine behind!" Cynder yelled back.

Spyra saw red at that point. _'How dare she say that Ignitus was at fault! First she gets him killed and now she dares to blame Ignitus for all the trouble! I'LL KILL HER!' _She couldn't hold herself back and she lunged at Cynder.

Both dragoness's went tumbling across the floor and when they stopped, Spyra was on top and she took a bite at Cynder's exposed neck but missed as Cynder moved her neck and kicked Spyra off of her. They both went to their feet and immediately engaged each other again. Minutes went by as they fought and each claw and bite tore into their respective bodies and yet they ignored them as they only cared about maiming the other. Cynder was cut along her side where Spyra had gouged a short but deep gouge and numerous cuts and scrapes on her face and a small tear in her left wing. Spyra had cuts on her legs and her stomach and even had a bite mark on her tail where Cynder locked her jaw around it and threw her into a wall. Her right wing also had a small tear in it and blood was making the floor slippery by this point yet neither of the cared. They both engaged again but this time the floor made them slip and fall on each other but the both moved to bite the other, Spyra and charged her fangs with enough electricity to stop one's heart dead and Cynder had put enough poison in her fangs to liquefy someones organs.

"STOP!" they heard someone yell and they immediately stopped their attacks as their eyes met a pair of feet; human feet to be exact. They looked up into the shocked and fearful face of Ellis and their anger was immediately replaced by fear and sadness.

One thought went through their minds.

'_What have we done?'_

**And cue the cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to this time, it was too tempting not too.**

**Many of you will want to know why I have made the confrontation this early in the story but if you remember the beginning of the chapter, I said the last few days which means that it has been a little bit since the previous chapter. Don't worry as this story is still young and we have plenty left in it.**

**I know that in cannon, Spyro didn't believe it was Cynder's fault for everything but I needed to add some drama into my story and that was the best way to do it. Take it with a grain of salt though, a couple more angsty chapters before we get to the happy times.**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth and Consequence

**Ch. 4 Truth and Consequence**

**Welcome to another exciting chapter of Love of Dragonesses and I am glad to note that this story is meeting expectations of its readers and it is my hope that it continues to do so.**

**On another note, one of my stories has received its first community nod so kudos to A New Destiny for that achievement.**

**Some people have expressed some concern over my short chapters and I do need to answer them. The reason I write short chapters is that I don't really have the time to put out long chapters and I usually have an outline that I stick to. I also don't like to beat around the bush so I want to get things moving without too much maneuvering around so short chapters are the perfect balance. Every now and then I will write a 3-5k word chapter but the majority is usually around 1.5-2.5k words so if you're expecting very long chapters then you will have to look elsewhere. For those that don't mind short chapters but semi-consistent updates then thank you for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Activision…..for now.**

"Why?"

That was the simple word the struck Cynder and Spyra deep but it wasn't the word itself, it was the tone of voice that said it. The tone was one of shock and yet it was traced with a small amount of fear of them and that hurt them both. Ellis was afraid of them right now and he had every reason to be; he had just witnessed them about to kill each other.

"Why?" he repeated again.

Spyra and Cynder both looked away as they sat in front of him. Blood still dripped from their wounds but it was largely ignored until Cyril lumbered by and with a snort dropped two red crystals in front of them before complaining about the mess in the hallway as he walked past. They both accepted them without complaint but they wouldn't be able to get away from Ellis.

Ellis for his part waited in silence. He was scared and he didn't know which reason why was worse; the fact that his friends were about to kill each other or the fact that they were about to tear into him a few moments before they stopped. Their eyes reminded Ellis of his father's whenever he had his moments and Ellis was completely terrified but he had to know why they were tearing each other apart.

"We…" Spyra started but she couldn't find anything else to say. _'How do you tell someone that you were fighting over them?' _she thought sadly.

"It's hard to explain." Cynder said as she continued to look away.

"Bullshit." They heard him say and they flinched. Ellis always seemed to know when they were lying and this was no different.

Spyra took a deep breath. "Ellis, we are at that point in our lives that certain things start happening."

"Things that are related to dragons and more specifically females." Cynder acknowledged quietly.

"I'm going to take a guess a say that it's the time of the year?" Ellis asked curiously and they finally faced him.

"Not yet but it will be soon." Cynder replied sadly.

Spyra nodded her head. "That's where our problem is, we want the same person."

Ellis shook his head. "And you have to resort to killing each other?" he said in a biting tone that made them flinch again.

"It's how things are with dragons, Ellis. We fight over mates and sometimes that means to the death." Cynder replied worriedly. "There's no other way."

"Is one dragon worth the cost of your friendship?" Ellis asked as his fear turned to anger. "Is one dragon worth the cost of everything you both have been through?"

Spyra and Cynder grimaced at his tone. "No but there isn't anything else that can be done." Spyra replied as Ellis shook his head.

"There's always something that can be done. Have you tried talking about it?" Ellis asked as they nodded.

"It generally ends in a verbal conflict." Spyra replied as she looked down.

"Things get said and that is what led to this." Cynder motioned to the blood and their now healed wounds.

"What is so great about the dragon that you are willing to put everything on the line for him?" Ellis asked angrily.

That is where Spyra and Cynder had to pause. They had hoped that he would've gotten the signals by now but it seems that Ellis was either clueless or had ignored the signs. They both looked at each other before Spyra spoke three words that stopped Ellis's pulse. "It was you."

Ellis stopped cold as his brain tried to restart. His best friends were tearing each other apart over one guy and that guy was him? There had to be some kind of mistake somewhere. "Say again?" he asked with a bad feeling.

Cynder cleared her throat. "You heard right…we were fighting over you."

So apparently he had heard right but that still left a question. "Why me?" he asked slowly. "What makes either of you think that I am the best fit for anything close to that?"

Cynder blinked once. "A better question would be why not you?"

Spyra nodded her head. "You know us the best and you've been with us longer than anyone else with the exception of Sparx's."

"You helped rescue me from Convexity when you both could've let me die and you came after us when I left the temple. You never once referred to me as the Terror of the Skies and instead treated me like any other dragon when no one else would. You always stuck by us through everything and never once thought about yourself and you never let us fail." Cynder replied as she stepped toward him.

"You rescued me from my despair over losing Ignitus and you helped fighting off the golem and the Destroyer. You gave me the strength to keep the world together after Malefor and you were one of a few to stick by me throughout everything. When we were removed from the crystal you were the first person we thought about the most and then you came in and faced the golem with us. You never left our side once since then and that shows more than you know." Spyra replied as she too stepped forward while Ellis took a step back.

"I….." Ellis started but couldn't finish. The two dragons moved forward and Ellis moved backwards away from them. "I…can't do it. Don't make me choose between you both, please?" Ellis asked tears began to form in his eyes. He was being forced to choose between his two best friends and that broke his heart.

"It's the way it is Ellis. We will be your friends…..regardless of who you pick." Spyra replied hoping to calm him down but it didn't work.

"I can't…..I'm sorry." Ellis turned around and ran away from them as fast as he could. He couldn't handle their praise and he couldn't handle the choice e was being forced to make. He always was a coward at heart and this time was no different. The times he had fought were life and death and he had no choice but now he had a choice and he ran.

Spyra and Cynder watched him turn around and run. They didn't try to follow and they both knew why. Ellis's entire life had been one big choice and they literally gave him the ultimate choice, regardless of what Spyra said. They wouldn't be able to remain friends if he chose one or the other; damned if he chose one and damned if he chose the other. Ellis ran away and it was all their fault.

-Scene Change-

Ellis didn't know how long he had been running but he left the temple behind a while ago. He first thought about locking himself in his room but Cynder would've gotten in their easily using her power over shadows and Spyra would've broken his door down to get to him. His only option was to flee the temple and flee he did and the soon he was deep in the woods surrounding it. Night was approaching and with it was the biting cold of winter and the sky was quickly turning grey; an indicator of an approaching blizzard. The temperature would drop to zero and Ellis wouldn't survive long outside but he didn't care at this point.

"Why…why does this have to happen to me? Why can't this happen to someone else?" Ellis said to himself as he collapsed under a tree. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the wind was beginning to pick up and Ellis instinctively brought his legs to his chest in an attempt to stave off the cold.

-Scene Change-

"And you both let him leave?!" Cyril practically shouted at the two dragonesses standing before him trying to hide in their wings. "He's out there in that!" Cyril pointed out the window where snow and wind were pounding hard against the glass.

"We didn't think he would the temple! We thought he would go to his room and maybe calm down!" Spyra shot back but she flinched when Cyril's eyes turned on her. Gone were the boastful and pride-filled eyes of a Guardian and in their place were cold and hate-filled eyes.

"You both have completely screwed up…and now my son is outside in the dead of night with a blizzard beating down him!" Cyril shouted again. "Do you both have any idea about what he can't do?!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Cynder asked fearfully.

"His body isn't like a dragons or a cheetahs…He has no fur to keep himself warm and no inner fire like we do! His skin is only resistant to a small degree to cold but that's it!" Cyril yelled at them as realization began to dawn on them.

"What about the dragon part of him?!" Cynder said frantically.

"That's a small part of him but it won't be enough to keep him warm for long! What happens when you run out of energy to fuel your breath?" Cyril asked them with a sneer.

"You lose the ability…..to use it…" Spyra said as horror began to show on her face. "You can't be serious!"

"His dragon half only has enough energy to keep himself warm from within for a while but that's it!" Cyril raged. "When that's done then he's a goner!"

"We can find him! We can help him get back." Spyra shouted back pleadingly.

"Let us clean up our mess that we made!" Cynder said in acknowledgement as Cyril gave them both a harsh glare.

"Come back with him…..or don't come back at all." Cyril said lowly as he left his room and took off into the night to look for Ellis.

The two dragonesses looked at each other before nodding and leaving behind Cyril. _'Please forgive us Ellis….we're sorry and we will make it up to you.' _They both thought frantically as they searched.

**And we will end it there. Ellis is out in a blizzard and Cyril told the two responsible to come back with Ellis in tow or they won't come back at all.**

**In most cases, Ellis has complete control over his form but when Ellis's life is threatened then his dragon half can operate independently to keep him alive and that is what is going on now.** **In this instance, Ellis's dragon half can use its fire to keep Ellis warm internally only for as long as Ellis has the energy like Spyro or Cynder to use their breath. When that runs out then you are stuck with your claws and teeth so when Ellis runs out of energy then his dragon half can't keep Ellis warm.**

**Read and review and I'll see you all next! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 When Hearts Come Together

**Ch. 5 When Hearts Work Together**

**Chapter 5 and still going strong. This story has actually generated quite a good following so far at 5k views and climbing higher. I have to thank all my loyal readers and avid Spyro fanatics alike for keeping this story going and here's to many great chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Activision.**

"Ellis!" Spyra yelled out as the sow and was obscuring her vision. The combination of the dark and snow being whipped around by violent winds was straining on her as she fought back. "Ellis say something!"

Cynder wasn't in any better shape. "Ellis please do something!" she called out. "It's now use...we won't find him in this."

"We aren't giving up!" Spyra shot at her angrily.

"I didn't say we were! We need to do something about this!" Cynder motioned to the snowstorm as they hovered; fighting the tough gale was taking a toll on them but the desire to find and rescue Ellis mattered more to them.

"I'm open to ideas." Spyra said as Cynder looked around at the forest below them. There were tree's for miles but she couldn't think of anything that would work in these conditions.

_'My abilities are useless but Spyra...can use fire!' _"Spyra launch a fireball at the trees!" Cynder said as Spyra looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ellis is down there and you want me to start a forest fire? Are you insane?!" Spyra shouted as Cynder looke3d at her.

"We need light and that's the only way we can find our way! If Ellis is out there and he starts seeing fire then he will go to it for heat!" Cynder said as Spyra thought about it before a fireball erupted from her mouth and impacted on a tree below, setting it ablaze. The forest below illuminated as the fire spread quickly and soon enough the light made it easier to see the land below.

"Now we are getting somewhere. Let's keep going!" Spyra said as they flew onward. Every few tree's were ignited and soon the forest was becoming illuminated with orange light and it was a few minutes later when they came upon their quarry.

-**Ellis POV**-

How long had he been out here? How long did he have left until his energy failed and he would succumb to hypothermia? These questions swirled around his head as his body was working overtime trying to retain heat and his dragon half was using his energy to keep him alive but it wouldn't last much longer. Ellis knew that he wouldn't survive for longer than a few more minutes and yet that thought was...comforting to him.

His vision was starting to blur and his skin had more goosebumps than possible but he pressed onward to an unknown destination. His knees became weaker as he struggled against the flurry of snow and biting winds and soon he began to feel cold getting into his system. He had ran out of energy and soon was driven to his knees as he crossed his arms over his chest and started coughing. His fingers were turning purple and his face stung as his breath became shallow and tears started to form in his eyes. He was going to die and he knew it.

"Ellis!"

He swore he heard someone calling him but passed it off as a figment of his imagination. Until he heard his name called again and he looked skyward and shielded his eyes. The sky had suddenly turned white and he could have swore he saw his mother looking at him. "Mom?" he asked weakly as tears started to fall from his face. She had a bright smile on her face and she appeared to reach out her hand to him as if asking him to grab it. Weakly, he reached out but the distance was too great and yet he tried again as more tears started to fall at his failure's. She suddenly started to fade as Ellis cried out weakly. "Mom! Please don't leave me! Please!" he shouted as she just continued to smile. "Come back! Don't leave me alone again!" Her image faded as Ellis still tried to reach out to her and then he glimpsed two dragons quickly descending towards him.

Ellis's arm fell to his side as he succumb to the freezing temperatures.

-**With Spyra and Cynder**-

The two dragonesses descended rapidly as Ellis fell over onto his side and his arm dropped.

"Ellis!" they both shouted as the landed and ran to him. His fingers were purple and his face was getting to that stage and his entire being was shaken in freezing temperature. They had to get him warmed up and to a shelter fast or they would lose him.

"There's a cave not too far from here! We need to get him there." Spyra said as Cynder nodded and gently grabbed both of his legs while Spyra clutched him to her chest and they both took off in tandem.

"How do you know there's a cave near here?" Cynder asked as the wind intensified.

"I saw it when I lit those last few trees. It was nestled into the hill." Spyra replied as they flew back towards the now raging inferno. _'Please let us make in time!' _Was the thought they both had.

After a long few minutes of flight they saw a small opening in a hill below them and they dived. In no time they had reached the mouth of a small cave that use to belong to an animal but was now deserted. The two dragonesses weren't going to be picky though as they flew inside and gently placed Ellis on the floor and Cynder rushed back out to salvage some wood for a fire as Spyra clutched Ellis close to her to give him some heat. In no time, Cynder returned with some broken twigs and a couple small logs in her claws as the two dragonesses went to work and a couple seconds later they had a small fire going.

"I'm sorry." Spyra said from out of the blue. Cynder tilted her head to the side in confusion when she heard this. "I'm sorry for what I said in the temple. Nothing was your fault and I got out of line."

Cynder shook her head. "I did share some of the blame. If I didn't run away from the temple then Malefor would still be locked away and Ignitus would still be alive." she replied as tears began to fall and Spyra wrapped her in a hug. "I just want to be loved by someone that doesn't see the "Terror of the Skies." she whispered sadly as Spyra nuzzled her.

"I know." Spyra said simply. "I just want someone to see Spyra instead of some "legendary purple dragon". We were dealt a bad hand by fate." she finished just as sadly before they stopped hugging and turned their attention to Ellis, one of only two people to stick by them through thick and thin.

With a few unspoken words they each took a side and began to wrap themselves around him. It didn't matter who he curled into more as their only concern was sheltering every part of him from the cold air. In no time at all, Ellis was completely covered by the two and Cynder placed her head behind his as a pillow and Spyra's went on top as a living blanket. The two of them soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep with one last thought. _'Be safe Ellis...please be safe.' _

-Scene Change-

Sunlight invaded the cave as the two were awoken from their slumber. With careful movements they detached themselves from around Ellis and gave a big stretch to ease their aching muscles before they took a peek outside. There were still a few gray clouds but the majority of the weather was bright and sunny but there was still a slight nip in the air. The forest fire had died sometime in the night and all that showed were a few dozens burnt trees covered in snow. Their own fire in the cave died long ago as they turned back to their human friend.

"We have to get him to the temple and we still need to face Cyril's wrath." Spyra said as Cynder shook nervously.

"I know but we won't be able to carry him the whole way. One of us will have to stay here." Cynder said as Spyra looked back at Ellis. "I'll go back to the temple for help and you can stay here and keep him warm. With what happened last night I don't think he can regulate his temperature that well."

Spyra thought for a second before nodding. "Please hurry?" she asked weakly as Cynder nodded and walked over to give Ellis a small lick on his cheek before she flew out of the cave. Spyra watched her go before going back to Ellis and curling around him before she too licked his cheek. "I won't let you die Ellis, you're too important to use for that."

-Scene Change-

"Cyril hasn't returned yet?!" Cynder asked/yelled as Terrador cleaned his ears.

"Keep your voice down or you will wake up the others and Volteer's tongue isn't the first thing I want to hear in the morning." Terrador replied as Cynder began to shuffle uneasily. "Too answer your question, I haven't seen him yet so he must be out still."

"What's with all the yelling, the shouting, the screaming, the-" Volteer began before Terrador cut him off.

"Not this early Volteer, please?" Terrador said as he scratched his neck.

"Did someone call me?" Cyril said as he lumbered in looking tired and worn out. His eyes looked at the Guardians before resting on Cynder. "And where is he?" he asked threateningly.

Cynder gave an involuntary shudder before she told him. "Spyra is with him in a cave about 10 minutes from here. We got to him as soon as he collapsed but..." she couldn't finish as Cyril bolted out the door and she followed him.

"For both of your sakes, he better be alive." Cyril said as they flew.

"He was breathing slowly but that's still breathing." Cynder replied as they flew faster above the forest.

"I see you both had no worries of the forest." Cyril remarked as he glanced at burnt trees on the land below.

"We needed light and we hoped that Ellis would've saw the fire and at least moved closer to it." Cynder replied solemnly.

"Then it seems you both had some sense yesterday." Cyril said as they finally spotted the cave and Cyril dove head first towards with Cynder close behind.

-Scene Change-

Spyra's eyes snapped open as Cyril landed at the cave entrance. "Cyril!" she said loudly as Cyril marched into the cave and in one swift movement took Ellis in his claws and took off without a word.

Cynder landed and panted. "He's fast...too fast sometimes." she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"The things a parent would do." Spyra replied as Cyril became a small speck in the distance. "We aren't going to be able to see him for awhile." she finished sadly.

Cynder shook her head and a single tear dropped down her face. "I know and we have only ourselves to blame.

"How are we suppose to do this without hurting him anymore?" Spyra asked desperately. "It's the way things go between dragons!"

Cynder only nuzzled her friend. "We'll find a way, even if we have to go outside the rules to do it."

Spyra only nuzzled her back before they took off for the temple and to the father of their lover.

-Scene Change-

Cyril lay curled on a pillow around Ellis with the door securely locked. A medic had looked at Ellis and said that he was suffering from the early stages of hypothermia and his body had shut down but he was still alive and in a coma. The fact that he was alive was what kept Cyril positive for a healthy recovery.

"Your father is here Ellis and he isn't going anywhere until your awake." Cyril whispered to Ellis. "You won't be hurt by anyone ever again."

Outside the room two dragonesses settled down and waited, vowing to never leave until they saw Ellis awake and moving.

**And we will close the book on this chapter. We see Ellis suffer from hypothermia and begin to see the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel. Is he going to wake up soon? Find out next time!**

**In other news, I am planning, NOT writing, a D3 story and you all can guess the pairing but only two outcomes are possible lol.**

**Till next time my fellow dragon lovers!**


	6. Chapter 6 Remember When Part One

**Ch. 6 Remember When Part One**

**Chapter six and this story is moving along quite nicely if I may say so. This story has been pretty fun to write so far and I honestly don't know why it took me so long to write it. Probably the same reason that we still haven't had the first Procrastination Nation meeting but oh well.**

**In other news, I have a week long trip planned on February 14****th**** to the 22****nd**** so I won't be releasing anything during that period. This is due to the fact that my grandfather might not see the end of the year so I will be visiting them and only be taking my phone and no other electronics. I apologize to my fans but family is really important to me so don't hold that against me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Activision...dammit Sony hurry up.**

Cyril looked down at the still unmoving form of Ellis currently nestled against him. He would've been mistaking for dead save for the small amounts of air that was exhaled from his nose. Cyril had been up for the past two days so far keeping watch; fearful of the possibility that Ellis might stop breathing while he was asleep. Cyril only sighed as his gaze turned to the blue sky just outside of the window. It was warm and inviting and Cyril saw many young dragons in the air but his place was inside this room with his only son. Volteer and Terrador tried to talk Cyril into coming out of the room so the doctors could work in peace but he only gave them a threatening growl in response and they backed down. The doctors had to deal with him and his near constant intimidation as they worked but Ellis was stabilized but his mind was still shut down.

"Do you remember when we met me Ellis?" Cyril asked aloud. "On that grassy island after you helped Spyra defeat that pile of rock?" Cyril snorted as he took a breath. "I wrote you off as a weakling and someone who had nothing to bring to the table in terms of strength. Shows what I knew back then huh? Against all odds you fought and succeeded where most would've fallen but not you...you pulled through...you and Spyra and then later Cynder. You three, bonded by fate, saved an entire world."

Cyril shook his head and focused back on Ellis. "When Cynder left the temple, you and Spyra followed her. When you three faced Gaul...I became worried about you. You rushed off without a second thought despite being untrained and unfocused but you three did it again. When you came back from that place alone...I could hear the pain in it. You saw your two best friends encase themselves in a crystal to ensure a mountain didn't collapse." Cyril then smirked. "You didn't come out of your room for nearly three weeks until I grabbed you in my claws and dragged you out." Cyril suddenly turned his attention to the roof and let out a low growl. "I know your there you little bug."

Sparx came down from the rafters scratching the back of his neck. "How long did you know?" he asked cheekily as Cyril only narrowed his eyes.

"Long enough...what do you want." Cyril said as Sparx dropped his smile.

"Just wanted to see my favorite human..." he dropped his hands. "Has he gotten any better?" he asked with worry.

Cyril looked at him for a moment. "No...still no change."

Sparx looked down in sadness. "Did you know that he wanted to run away from the marshes when Spyra was little?" Cyril raised an eyebrow. "Ellis had just gotten here from meeting that Chronicler dude, or so he said, and Spyra just kinda teased him about the way he looked. She said that he looked like a shaved ape...never mind the fact that she had a weight problem." he gave a small chuckle.

"Weight problem?" Cyril asked curiously as Sparx scratched his head again.

"I always thought that she was fat because she was so big and heavy. I didn't think that she was a dragon." Sparx said as Cyril thought for a moment.

"I see...did he run away then?" Cyril asked again

"Nah, mom and dad wouldn't let him and they threatened him with no dinner should he try. Say what you will about dragonflies but there are a few out there that know how to cook a mean stew." Sparx said with a small chuckle.

"He was malnourished when I saw him." Cyril said as Sparx waved his hands in front of him.

"He was when we found him...mom and dad tried to feed him a lot but he only ate a little then quit. When they asked why he said that he couldn't tell us. He seemed to be afraid of making dad mad." Sparx said as Cyril growled.

"If I ever meet that bastard then I will show him just how deadly ice can be." Cyril growled to himself.

"I actually remember when he almost stepped into a Frogweed's mouth...you should've saw him jump. As soon as the Frogweed tried to close its mouth Ellis jumped about 50 feet in the air." Sparx said as he tried to stop a laugh from escaping. "Then there was the time a few months ago when he ran into the door."

Cyril had to shake his head at that instance. It was too rainy to go outside so the younger dragons had organized a game of catch in the training room, under supervision of course, and Ellis went back for a pass and ran into an open door as soon as caught the small ball. Cyril would've been tripping over himself to get to Ellis had he not been laughing as well. "He did take it well."

"Kinda hard not too if your face has a big red mark on it." Sparx said as Cyril let a small chuckle escape him.

-Scene Change-

Spyra and Cynder still rested outside Cyril's room as they waited for any news about Ellis. The only time they left were to eat and use bathroom breaks. They were never gone for more than a couple minutes at a time though.

"Remember when Ellis tried to tackle an ape?" Cynder said suddenly as Spyra looked up. "He ran at him like a crazy person and ended up on his ass? Ellis told the ape to give him one more try and everyone just stopped to watch."

"How many tries did he get, about 15?" Spyra asked as she thought back. "It had to be close that."

"I think it was about that; the only thing he managed to do was dislocated his shoulder." Cynder said as Spyra giggled.

"He was such a dork and yet he laughed it off as if it didn't bother him. I don't think I smiled like that in a long time." Spyra said as she gave a grin. "What about the time when he kicked Malefor where it counted?"

Cynder actually rolled over as her sides hurt from laughing. "Hearing the wimpy sounds he made as curled on the ground was too much and we all just fell over. What was it that Ellis said afterwards?"

"Malefor would be pissing blood for a month." Spyra replied as she giggled before she straightened up. "Remember when we told him to leave the Well of Souls?"

Cynder too sat up. "He looked depressed and scared, like he didn't want to leave but he didn't have a choice."

"It still hurts to see that face of his." Spyra replied sadly. "He had to watch his friends encase themselves in a damn crystal and he had to leave."

Cynder looked down. "He would've died had he stayed. The Well was collapsing and you were too weak to keep him safe as well." she said as a tear dropped from her eye. "When I saw his face, I felt as if we were betraying him. We were telling him to leave us behind and we told him that we would never leave him behind."

Spyra hugged her friend. "Three years away from his best friends...Ellis locked himself in his room for a long time."

Cynder nodded in Spyra's embrace. "At least he visited us in that chamber. He was there every week according to Hunter."

"Talk about dedication to your friends." Spyra replied with a grin. "I wonder if he saw anything?"

"Huh?" Cynder asked curiously as Spyra's grin got bigger.

"You know the positions we were in when we were inside that crystal...we were practically telling him to go ahead and look." Spyra said as Cynder thought for a moment before her face turned red.

"S-shut up." Cynder said as she turned her head.

"He got an eyeful of us...he owes us now." Spyra said as Cynder tried to hide in her wing.

"Pervert." Cynder replied as Spyra only grinned.

"I'm kidding Cynder...I think he was more concerned with the fact that we were right there and yet he couldn't do anything to help us." Spyra said as Cynder returned to normal.

"Think he'll forgive us for what happened a few days ago?" Cynder asked hopefully.

"I don't think he forgave us for three years ago yet." Spyra said as they settled back down.

-Scene Change-

"His head was stuck in the wall?" Cyril asked credulously.

"Yep...and Spyra had a fleeting thought to use his rear as a target for her horns but she merely laughed instead." Sparx replied as Cyril laughed. "It took her a few seconds to finally calm down enough to help him out."

"And Cynder was where?" Cyril asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"She was getting lunch and good thing too, if she saw him then she would've appeared inside the wall and laughed at him that way." Sparx replied cheekily.

"So that's why there was a hole in the training rooms wall." Cyril replied to himself. "At least he was in dragon form, he probably would've cracked his skull if he wasn't or worse."

"Oh that wasn't even the best part." Sparx as Cyril looked at him. "You should've seen Spyra trying to pull him from the wall. Isn't the male suppose to mount the female?" Sparx asked curiously as Cyril thought for a moment before he collapsed in a laughing fit.

"I would pay to have seen that." Cyril said as dried his eyes from laughing so hard.

"If only I had a, what did Ellis call them...oh yea, a camera." Sparx said as Cyril shook his head.

"Thanks Sparx...I needed that." Cyril said as Sparx waved him off.

"It's not problem, besides your a father so its natural that you would be protective." Sparx replied as Cyril nodded.

"I can't say the same for his actual father though...man, beating the mother and then the child simply because he had problems? Isn't that against some sort of man-code?" Sparx asked as Cyril nodded.

"It's an unspoken rule and if I ever meet him then there would be one less human in his world." Cyril replied as Sparx nodded.

"Is that before or after Spyra and Cynder got through with him?" Sparx asked as Cyril snorted.

"They wouldn't even get the chance." Cyril replied calmly.

"Listen big guy, I can hear your stomach from a mile away. Why don't you get something to eat and let those two have a few moments alone with him? I may not look like it but I can keep those two from doing anything." Sparx said as Cyril narrowed his eyes again. "Just give them five minutes and before you ask, no they did not ask me to be here, I came here myself to see how he was."

Cyril mulled it over in his mind. On one claw he didn't want to leave Ellis for even a moment but on the other claw he was terribly hungry to the point that his stomach was beginning to hurt. "You promise that they won't do anything to him?" Cyril asked with a low growl.

"I promise big guy, just five minutes and then you can kick them out again." Sparx said as Cyril slowly got up and went to the door.

-Scene Change-

Spyra and Cynder were startled when Cyril's door opened and the blue dragon appeared. He shot them a warning glance. "You have five minutes with him and not a second more. If you both are in there even a second more than I will be throwing you both out of my window. Is that clear?" Cyril asked as they both nodded and he walked off to the dining hall.

Spyra and Cynder looked at each other before moving into the room. The room was bare save for a few shelves with some ice carvings and a large padded area in the far corner with a small human curled on it under a blanket. As they made their way over to their friend they grimaced at how pale he still was and how he still shook with a chill every now and then.

With an unspoken word they both got on the makeshift bedding and curled around him again. Sparx looked on and whispered to him. "You are so lucky man...many would kill to be your position."

**And cue the end of part one. Next chapter will involve more bonding and moments from the past and I will be putting up a poll for you all to vote on. The topic: Should Cyril meet Ellis's abusive father and if so how?**

**Please mind the note that I spoke of before the chapter began and whichever stories are affected will have to wait till I return.**

**Read and review and vote in the poll and I will see you all in Part Two my fellow dragon lovers!**


End file.
